The Mater Movie
The Mater Movie is a 2014 film starring Mater and Lightning McQueen. Summary Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera live at the Motor Speedway of the South with a Ford Model T. named Lizzie. Lizzie is the employee of clean-obsessive Lowrider Ramone, and is planning a big party at her house. Once she must return to her office, she leaves McQueen and Sally with Flo, a sleepy visitor, and doesn't allow them to go in the living room, which must be clean for the big party. Lizzie is also on a date with their next-door neighbor, Chick Hicks, which makes McQueen upset. Chick is always watching out for any trouble that McQueen might be causing because he really wants to send him off to high school because McQueen has a bad reputation of "causing trouble", but his girlfriend, Sally, is believed to be "strict and perfect". When Lizzie is gone, Sally and McQueen meet a rusty old tow truck with buck teeth in their house. The tow truck, whose name is Mater, tries to teach them that there is so much to do, but Sheriff the police car does not want Mater in the house while Lizzie is gone. Mater destroys Lizzie's favorite dress, bounces on the chair in the living room, and makes pistachio ice cream that explodes. On top of that, he also unleashes two silly Italians, Luigi and Guido, from a chest that he states is a transport from their home to his home, Radiator Springs. Mater informs McQueen that the only rule he has is to never open the chest, then lets Luigi and Guido play around, but then they show their true intentions by messing up the house. Despite what Mater told him, McQueen takes the lock off of the chest anyway. When the lock for the chest gets attached to the hose of the house's fire truck, Mater, Sally, and McQueen need to retrieve it. They ride a steam locomotive to find the fire truck and use Mater's magical air filter, but have a huge problem when he briefly loses it. Meanwhile, Chick is shown to be a jobless, filthy car whose money is no good, having fibbed that he is a rich car in an attempt to marry Lizzie. Chick spots Red the fire truck racing down the street and soon realizes what is happening and finds Lizzie to inform her about this, but Luigi and Guido stopped her on the road disguised as insurance agents. Chick has had enough of this, and he races off to the house, asking Lizzie to find him there. When McQueen, Sally, and Mater come back to the house with the chest's lock, things are not going well with "the worst of all natural disasters" coming from the opened chest, and into the house. They are transported through the ginormous house and see the chest sucking up objects that are never seen again once they go through, and when Sally almost goes inside but hanging onto McQueen, Sally must believe that McQueen will catch her when he lets her go and puts the chest's lock back on. The plan is a success. The house is now back to normal, but all of a sudden, it breaks apart. Mater informs McQueen and Sally that he planned everything, even making not opening the chest his only rule, because he knew McQueen would not listen and also states that his magical air filter wasn't really lost. Angered, McQueen and Sally yell at Mater to leave their house. Mater cheerfully comes back in to fix the mess with a large, yellow cleaning machine much to McQueen and Sally's disbelief and amazement. Then, Mater says farewell to McQueen and Sally, and they beg him not to leave, but he drives away as Lizzie comes back in. Chick arrives when everything is better, believing that he busted McQueen and Sally, but when Lizzie sees the spotless house, she thinks that Chick is fibbing, and tells him to go away. Once her party is successful, Lizzie, Sally, and McQueen have fun by bouncing on the living room's chair, and playing games. The movie ends with Mater, Luigi, and Guido driving away into the sunset. Voice cast *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater, a rusty, buck-toothed tow truck who speaks with a Southern accent. He is the main protagonist of the movie. *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks, a lime green race car who is lazy, stubborn, and allergic to rusty vehicles. He is the main antagonist of the movie. *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie, a black Ford Model T. who lives with McQueen and Sally. *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera, a baby blue Porsche who is Lightning McQueen's girlfriend. She is the tritagonist of the movie. *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen, a red race car who is Sally Carrera's boyfriend and currently Mater's best friend. He is the deuteragonist of the movie. *Jennifer Lewis as Flo, a mint green show car who visits McQueen and Sally. *Cheech Marin as Ramone, a purple Lowrider with yellow and orange flames. He is Lizzie's boss. *Michael Wallis as Sheriff, a black and white police car who lives with McQueen and Sally. *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi, a yellow Fiat with an Italian accent. He is one of Mater's sidekicks. *Guido Quaroni as Guido, a blue forklift who says many Italian words. He is Mater's other sidekick. *Jerome Ranft as Red, a red fire truck who lives with McQueen and Sally. *and more